


I Still Get Jealous

by CUKat23



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AvaLance, Earth 38, F/F, Insecurity, Jealousy, agentcanary mentions, sara’s a good girlfriend, supercorp mention- blink and you’ll miss it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CUKat23/pseuds/CUKat23
Summary: The Legends get called to Earth 38 to help Supergirl and Company with some unruly metas but things get a little emotionally dicey for Ava who learns of Alex and Sara’s past.





	I Still Get Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on Facebook from Alisha Kinkade! I Loved this prompt and while this could’ve definitely went on a little longer and been a chapter fic, I am loving the fast rhythm of one shots! I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Prompt:
> 
> “The prompt is Ava goes to earth thirty-eight with Sara’s team to help Supergirl out with something , and she sees how awkward Sara acts around Alex and she asks Alex about it and finds out about their hook up in the cross over and Ava gets really concerned and worried because she thinks that Alex is way better than her and whatnot so she starts to act like Alex when they get back to their reality and starts being super romantic but ‘less needy’ and whatnot to try to keep Sara interested in her, but she doesn’t realize that what she’s doing is actually making Sara think that Ava isn’t happy with her so she breaks up with her and then Ava begs her to stay and mentions that she was trying to be everything that Sara wanted and that catches Sara’s attention and they talk and realize what’s been happening and then it ends in make up sex?
> 
> Would you be interested in writing that?“

“We’re never going to the sixties again,” Sara said with a huff of exhaustion as the team boarded the Waverider. She was wearing a knee length, patterned dress that was much less dirty when she had originally put it on.   
“I second that statement,” Zari agreed as she released her hair from the up do that she had it pinned up in.   
The mission was supposed to be a simple grab and go but it had gotten out of hand and Sara and Zari had ended up captured in a room with a couple nasty pieces of work for two hours that seemed like ten.  
“Okay, noted, where are we headed next,” Nate announced as he pulled the large anachronism map up on the center hub of the Waverider.   
“Nowhere,” Sara said with finality. “We’ve completed four missions in five days, Nate. We’re taking a few days off. That’s an order.”   
“Thank you!” Zari said excitedly as she exited the room quickly before anything could happen to change the captain’s mind.  
A familiar shimmering sound filled the room and a portal opened, revealing Ava Sharpe in jeans and a cream-colored top. It was becoming more and more common for the Legends to see her in something other than her navy-blue pant suit. “Hello, Legends,” she announced as she smiled at Sara.   
“Ah, and now I am going to my quarters and no one is to bother me for the next twenty-four hours,” Sara ordered as she grabbed Ava by the hand and started to pull her away. The Time Bureau Director looked surprised but followed her girlfriend nonetheless.  
“Get it Captain,” Mick said dryly as he took a swig from a beer that had seemingly magically appeared in his hand.   
Sara and Ava crashed through the door of her quarters, lips locked together and hands pulling at clothes.   
“I thought you would be too exhausted for this,” Ava teased between kisses.  
“I’ve got incredible stamina,” Sara joked back, twisting her body and flipping Ava onto the bed with little effort.  
Ava smiled into the kiss as she worked on Sara’s bra strap, “So I’ve noticed.”

The Waverider was quiet a few hours later as Ava returned to Sara’s quarters with two glasses of water. She walked through the sliding door to Sara laying in bed on her stomach with the covers only covering from her hips down, revealing the woman’s toned but heavily scarred back. Ava sat the glasses down on the nightstand and crawled onto the bed, kissing a particularly large scar on Sara’s lower back. She thought the woman might have been asleep but the happy sigh that she let out, proved otherwise. She continued kissing up the blonde’s back until she reached her shoulder where Sara rolled over and smiled at the Director.   
“Again Sharpe? You’re insatiable, you know that?” she said playfully, happily accepting the kiss that Ava planted on her lips.  
The kiss was getting heavier when a voice disrupted their moment.  
“I apologize Captain Lance, but we are attempting to receive a transmission intended for you,” Gideon’s voice said, filling the quarters.  
“Seriously?” Ava scoffed as she flopped back onto her side of the bed. “Every single time.”  
“Not this time,” Sara corrected. “Gideon, I said I didn’t want anyone to bother me for at least twenty-four hours. Someone else will have to deal with it.”  
“I would encourage you to take this transmission, Captain. It is sent directly to you from Earth Thirty-Eight labeled as ‘urgent.’ From a Ms. Alex Danvers,” Gideon urged.  
Sara sat up in bed, now at attention. “Put the transmission on Gideon.”  
The monitor in Sara’s quarters sprang to life and Alex Danver’s face filled the screen. She was sitting in a lab of some sort and appeared to be alone. She looked solemn, much like she had looked on Earth X when she couldn’t get to Kara and was willing to fight off an entire base of anti-Nazi rebels to get to her sister.   
“Sara, I don’t know that this message will make it to you in time, or at all, but I have to try. I attempted to reach out to Team Arrow and Team Flash, but both are overwhelmed with their own issues right now,” the agent said nervously. She looked around the room quickly and dropped her voice. “I know that your team probably has their own issues as well but if you’re available, we could really use your help. This group of meta-humans have shown up and we can’t seem to get ahead of them no matter what we do. Kara would never ask for help and I am betraying her by doing this, but she’s was already almost killed by them once. I don’t know what else to do but ask for help and you told me once that I could always call you if I needed anything. I need your help now Sara. I just hope you get this.” The screen went dark and monitor in Sara’s room, instantly shut off.  
Ava looked confused and Sara looked shocked for a moment before she shot out of bed and started getting dressed.   
“Who was that?” Ava asked, still in bed, watching Sara put clothes on.  
“That was Alex Danvers, Supergirl’s sister,” Sara said as she pulled a black, long sleeve shirt on. She leaned across the bed and kissed Ava on the lips. “I know I promised that we would have this weekend, but Team Super has a long-standing history of helping us out when we needed it. I can’t not help when they ask for it.”  
“It’s okay, Sara,” Ava said genuinely. “You don’t have to explain the work stuff. You know I understand that. I was just asking because that woman seemed to know you more…. personally.” Ava said, a bit of insecurity shining through.  
“Oh, Alex? We’re kind of friends now I guess,” Sara said thoughtfully. “I helped her work through some issues and she unintentionally helped me through some of my own, which indirectly led me to you.” Sara said with a wink and a kiss before exiting the room.   
By the time Sara made it to the bridge, the rest of the Legends were already gathered there in their pajamas looking a mixture of sleepy and annoyed. Gideon must have took it upon herself to wake them all up.  
“Alright Legends, I know we’re all tired and want to be in bed with our girlfriends,” Sara started.  
“Pretty sure that’s just you,” Zari said sleepily from where she was seated on the steps leading into Sara’s office. Her head was resting on the door frame and her eyes were heavy.  
“Anyways,” Sara continued, ignoring Zari’s comment. “I just received a transmission from Earth Thirty-Eight. National City to be exact. Supergirl needs help and we’re going to go help her.”  
“A transmission?” Nate questioned. “Why didn’t it come through the mainframe like normal? I’ve been monitoring all the systems.”  
“It came directly to me,” Sara answered.  
“Must have been that hot agent chick,” Mick grunted.  
“Shut up, Mick,” Sara said quickly. “It WAS from Alex Danvers, actually. Supergirl has come across a group of meta-humans and they’re giving her some trouble. She needs our help. You guys in?”  
“I’m in Cap!” Nate said excitedly.  
“Seeing another earth would be fun,” Ray shrugged, always the optimist.  
“I’m always down to go to another earth, as long as it isn’t Earth 2,” Wally said, referencing the earth of his ex-girlfriend Jesse.  
Amaya simply nodded her head and Zari shrugged her shoulders, almost falling back to sleep in the position she was in on the stairs.  
“Mick?” Sara asked.  
The big man simply grunted, “I haven’t seen Skirt in a while.”  
“I’m in too,” Ava’s voice sounded from the hallway as she entered the room. She was back in her outfit from earlier.   
“You sure the Bureau won’t miss you? I don’t know that they’ll be able to contact you once you’re on another earth,” Sara said skeptically.  
“I have plenty of vacation days built up. I want to meet these other earthers. They must be pretty desperate if they’re calling in this bunch,” Ava smiled playfully at Sara who rolled her eyes at the woman and went back to addressing her team.  
“Zari, have you finished the repairs that were needed after the last mission?” Sara asked.  
“Finished them a couple hours ago,” Zari said, finally opening her eyes. “How you feeling Gideon?”  
“All ship functions appear to be running at full power Ms. Tomaz,” Gideon responded.  
“Gideon, we’ve never jumped to a different earth. Is the Waverider able to handle a jump like that?” Ray asked.  
“I am confident that the ship will be able to make the jump with the modifications that Ms. Tomaz has made,” Gideon said immediately.  
“Okay then, Legends, buckle up, we’re going to a different Earth,” Sara said as she took her seat in the captain’s chair.

Earth 38  
Alex sat on her couch, nursing a barely touched glass of scotch. Her TV was on but she was hardly watching whatever re-run was playing on it. She was worried about Kara and her recent refusal to ask for help from anyone. She was worried about the meta-humans that were probably plotting her sister’s death right now. She was worried that Maggie hadn’t responded to the text she had sent her a few days ago asking how she had been. Most of all, she was worried that the Legends weren’t going to receive the S.O.S. she had sent earlier that day.   
She took a sip of her drink and then sat it down on the table in front of her, sighing and resting her head in her hands. She was just about to resign from her failed attempt at distraction and turn the TV off, when a knock on her door caused her to jump. It was nine o’clock at night and she wasn’t expecting company. She grabbed her gun from the side table next to her couch and went to the door, checking the peephole and seeing a familiar blonde on the other side.  
She swung the door open quickly and standing at her door was Sara Lance, dressed in tight black pants and a low cut, grey sweater. Beside her was a taller blonde, near Alex’s height, wearing a navy-blue pant suit with a white collared shirt underneath. Her long, blonde hair was slightly curled and was pulled over her right shoulder.  
“A girl travels across thirty-eight earths to see you and you can’t even pick her up at the airport?” Sara joked.  
“Sara, hey! You got my message?” Alex asked in shocked.  
“Clearly,” Sara chuckled. “Can we come in?” She asked.  
“Oh, of course, sorry. Come on in,” Alex said, opening the door all the way and inviting the women into her mostly dark apartment. She flicked her kitchen light on and was a little embarrassed when it shined directly down on the still open bottle of scotch on her kitchen island.   
“Still got things you’re trying to forget?” Sara asked as she sat down on one of the bar stools.  
Alex chuckled awkwardly as she placed her gun back in the drawer it had come from and moved to the kitchen island, capping the bottle of scotch and putting it away. “I just like the taste of scotch,” Alex joked back.  
The two made meaningful eye contact and Ava cleared her throat awkwardly.  
“Oh, Danvers, this is my girlfriend, Ava Sharpe. On our earth, she’s the Director of a government organization called the Time Bureau,” Sara said proudly.  
Ava reached across the island and shook hands with Alex. “Nice to meet you. Sara says you’re an agent with a government organization yourself.”  
“Yeah, I work for the Department of Extra-normal Operations,” Alex said. “We monitor alien life on Earth and handle any alien related issues that should arise.”  
“That sounds interesting,” Ava said. “I would love to see your facilities while we’re here if that would be permitted.”  
“Sure,” Alex shrugged.  
Sara looked between the two women a couple times and then shook her head. “So, tell us what you’ve got going on here Danvers. Why did you need the Legends?”  
Alex’s face turned serious again and she rested her elbows on the counter. “A couple months ago, we started having reports of strange crimes breaking out across the city. We thought they were alien attacks at first, but the MO didn’t fit any known alien species on Earth, so Winn started digging. We finally found a pattern and tracked one of the perps down to a gas station robbery and it was supposed to be an easy grab for Supergirl but there was a whole team of metas there. It was a set up to trap Kara and it almost worked. They had Kryptonite and I have no idea how they got their hands on it. She’s tried taking them on twice since then, both times, she had to retreat. She’s not taking it well, as you’d imagine.”  
Sara hummed her agreement, “Retreating isn’t my strong suit either. What kind of powers are we talking about?”  
Alex tilted her head a little bit in thought, “We don’t know what all of them are capable of just yet. We know one is unbelievably strong. She caught one of Kara’s punches.”  
Sara whistled low, “that’s impressive.”  
“Yeah, impressive is a word for it,” Alex said. “We know one can control electronics and one has the ability to make you see your worst fears. There is also a man who as far as we can tell, can control all the elements. The other two, including the woman that is leading them, are still a mystery.”  
“Their powers sound like a hinderance but it doesn’t sound like anything Supergirl couldn’t handle on her own normally. Sara has told me about her abilities and her feats,” Ava explained. “What makes this group more dangerous?”  
Alex shook her head, “it’s the level of organization I think. It’s like they’ve studied not only Kara’s every move, but the DEO’s too. It’s like they know what we’re going to do before we do it.”  
Sara sighed, “Okay, we’ll get our teams together in the morning and discuss a plan. Maybe Nate and Gideon can get a read on the two unknown metas.”  
Alex nodded her agreement. “Thank you for coming Sara. Kara is in over her head here, she just won’t admit it.”  
“Anytime Danvers. I told you, I always take care of my team,” Sara said with an honest look. She got up from her stool and Ava followed suit, making their way to Alex’s front door. They said their goodbyes and agreed to meet at the DEO first thing in the morning.  
There was a stale silence between Sara and Ava as they made their way downstairs and into the cool night air. They were only five blocks from where the Waverider was parked so they decided to walk.   
“She’s impressive,” Ava said, finally breaking the silence.  
“Alex?” Sara asked in confusion to which Ava just nodded. “You two probably have a lot in common.”  
“Like what?” Ava laughed.   
“Strong, brave, ballsy, awkward, tall, ladies who love ladies,” Sara ticked off on her fingers as she listed traits.  
“You definitely have a type don’t you?” Ava laughed.  
“Ah, it’s not like that with Alex,” Sara corrected. “Also, I do not have a type. I’m an equal opportunity lover! But what can I say? I do have a thing for strong women.” She winked playfully at Ava as they walked.  
“Flirt,” Ava said as she rolled her eyes at the shorter blonde. They walked a little farther before Ava spoke again. “I’m just saying, she’s pretty AND a doctor AND pretty badass from what you’ve said. That’s impressive.”  
Sara stopped so suddenly that Ava continued walking a few extra steps before she realized Sara had stopped. She turned back to face the woman who was looking at her inquisitively. “Is this jealousy that I’m sensing?”  
Ava rolled her eyes and scoffed, “jealousy is a pointless emotion, Sara.”  
“Doesn’t mean we’re not all vulnerable to it,” Sara said pointedly.  
“I’m not jealous of that woman that I barely know,” Ava said. “I was just making small talk. Let’s just get back to the Waverider. It’s cool out here.” She turned on her heel and continued the path they had been on.  
Sara watched in confusion as Ava walked off before finally shaking her head and following the taller woman back to the Waverider.

DEO- (Next Morning)  
The Legends, Ava, Alex, Kara, J’onn, and Winn all stood around the central hub of the DEO as Winn filled the team in on everything they currently knew about the Meta humans they were going up against.   
Kara stood next to Alex with her arms crossed. She was still a little irritated with her sister for calling the Legends without her knowledge but she couldn’t deny being thankful for the help.   
Once Winn had finished briefing the team, J’onn spoke. “I appreciate your team coming to help but how exactly can you help us with this issue? What are your abilities?”  
Sara looked to her left and right at her team, “Well Nate turns to Steel, Amaya channels animals’ spirits with her totem, Zari controls air with her totem, Mick likes fire, Ray has a suit that shrinks him down to a tiny, tiny man, and Wally is fast, like really fast.” Nate and Wally high fived over Zari’s head, who just rolled her eyes.  
“And you two? What do you do?” J’onn asked Sara and Ava.  
“Oh, we’re just mere mortals,” Sara joked. “But we can hold our own in a fight.”  
The big man seemed to be satisfied with the response when Alex nodded her agreement to Sara’s comment.   
The group broke off naturally into subgroups from there with Winn, Nate, and Ray talking animatedly about tech while Kara asked Wally about things with Team Flash. Amaya and Zari were holding a conversation with J’onn as he curiously asked about their totems, leaving Sara, Alex, and Ava to talk amongst themselves.  
“Do you think your team is going to be able to help handle these metas?” Alex asked Sara with her hands on her hips in her signature pose.  
“I think my team has taken out speedsters, time pirates, League of Assassins members, and most recently a time demon. I think we can handle a few metas,” Sara responded lightly. She looked over to Ava who was standing to the side halfway mimicking Alex’s stance with her hands on her hips. “You okay?”  
Ava looked surprised that Sara addressed her and dropped her hands to her sides as casually as possible. “Yeah, I’m good.” She cleared her throat. “The Legends did do all of those things but in as messy a way as possible.”  
Sara rolled her eyes, “That’s not always intentional but hey, sometimes we screw up things for the better, right?”  
“That sounds like a dangerous motto,” Alex joked, making Sara laugh.  
Ava looked between the two women and frowned, “I think I’m going to head back to the Waverider for a bit. Check in on Gary.”  
“Oooo…kayyy,” Sara drew the word out longer than necessary and with the briefest amounts of eye contact, Ava was gone.  
“She okay?” Alex asked the blonde as they watched Ava leave.   
Sara followed the woman with her eyes as she turned the corner out of sight, “I’m not sure.”

DEO Training Room (The Next Day)  
Ava huffed as she landed blow after blow on the hologram opponent she was fighting. She had been impressed with DEO technology and made a mental note to take some of these ideas back to the Time Bureau with her. She quickly ducked under the punch that the hologram threw and landed two quick abdomen hits on it.   
Most of the Legends were out with Kara stopping some petty street crime out of pure boredom. Winn and Nate had been busy hunting down the metas but there had been no luck so Amaya, Zari, Wally, and Ray had decided to join Kara on her outing as Supergirl. Sara had been in her office on the Waverider all morning, talking to someone from their earth, named Cisco, whom she hoped could help track down the meta humans. That left only Mick to hang out with and while she didn’t dislike the man, she wasn’t in the mood to down beers at eleven a.m.  
Out of options, she found herself wandering through the DEO where she ran into J’onn. He politely gave her a tour of the facility and asked questions about the Time Bureau. He ended the tour at the training room that she was currently in and invited her to make herself at home.  
Her razor back tank top clung to her sweaty skin as she started another round with the hologram, pouring all of her emotions into her movements. She ducked and weaved and blocked each hit and kick from the hologram and ended the simulation quickly with a well placed kick of her own to the throat of the hologram.   
The simulation ended and Ava breathed out hard into the quiet room. She had picked up a nearby towel and was drying the sweat from her face and chest when she heard the door to the training room open and a familiar face entered the room.  
“Oh, shit. Sorry, I didn’t know you were in here,” Alex said awkwardly and made a movement to leave.  
“No, don’t be silly,” Ava said quickly. “This is your facility, you have priority.” She began to gather her things awkwardly.  
Alex laughed before speaking, “You know, this room is large enough for an entire class of recruits, we can both train in here.”   
“Oh, um, okay,” Ava agreed, putting her things back down and turning her back to the woman. She let an uncomfortable breath out quietly and rolled her eyes at her own awkwardness and insecurity. She could hear Alex behind her, powering up the simulation.  
She turned in time to see Alex starting a warm up exercise that included blocking various attacks. The woman moved with a gracefulness. Every move looked practiced and controlled but with an underlying passion that couldn’t be explained and Ava, once again, found herself envying the agent.   
She watched for a while longer as Alex’s warm up, turned into a full on fight with the hologram. She eventually decided to restart her simulation and stop torturing herself. She wasn’t halfway through the simulation when she felt eyes burning into her. She finished the round, defeating the hologram once again and turned to find Alex, sipping on a bottled water and watching her.  
“Do you spar?” the agent asked suddenly.  
“On occasion,” Ava nodded. “But there aren’t very many agents at the Time Bureau that are as adequately trained in martial arts as myself. It’s hard to find sparring partners.”  
Alex, having a similar issue at the DEO, nodded her understanding. “You care to go a couple rounds?”  
Ava checked Alex’s face for sincerity and found the other woman serious and waiting for a response. “Sure, lets spar.”  
The sparring match started off slow with both women taking it easy on the other, trying to get a feel for one another’s style but as it went on, it became more and more intense.   
Ava found herself quickly forgetting all of the emotions she had come in here to escape and began focusing on outfighting Alex. The DEO agent wasn’t quite as good as Sara but she was definitely on level playing ground with Ava.  
Ava began using some of the techniques that Sara had taught her and Alex matched her pace, meeting her at every blow with a solid block and a return punch or kick of her own. They danced around one another in the room for a while before Alex saw an opportunity and seized it. Ava had put a little too much into her last swing and got off balance, giving Alex the perfect chance to sweep her legs out from under her, sending Ava into the air and then down on the mat hard.   
Alex gasped as Ava’s body made a loud thump when it hit the ground. “Ava, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to connect that so roughly.” She reached over to offer Ava a hand up but he woman waved her off and sat up on her own.  
She rubbed the small of her back tenderly as Alex sat on the ground beside her and offered her a bottle of water and a towel. “Thanks,” she responded, taking a swig of the water. “And you don’t have to apologize. The point of the exercise is defeating your opponent.”  
Alex nodded warily, “Well still, I didn’t call your team here to injure you before you can even help us with the metas.”  
“Not my team,” Ava corrected as she swallowed the sip of water she had just taken.  
Alex looked at the blonde and studied the look on her face. It was a look she recognized from not long ago, a look she had seen in the mirror every morning for a long time. It was the look of someone who was figuring themselves out; someone who was still trying to find their place in the world. “You sure seem like a member of the team,” Alex said cautiously.  
“I’m only here because of Sara,” Ava said bluntly.   
The sharpness of her words let Alex know that this wasn’t the time to pursue this topic so she decided to go a different way, maybe down a road even more dangerous than the previous. “Sara’s something isn’t she?”  
Ava shoulders tensed noticeably and she avoided eye contact with the agent, “She’s special.”  
Alex nodded, “You two seem to be special together. She seems happy but if I may be direct with you, you seem to be holding back. Why?”   
“You can tell that from the whole two hours we’ve all spent in the same room?” Ava said defensively but Alex ignored the tone.  
“You’re right, but I know what insecurity and avoidance looks like in someone. I used to see it in the mirror every day,” she said. Ava made eye contact with her but didn’t make an effort to say anything. “Does it have anything to do with me?”  
“Why would it have anything to do with you?” Ava asked, defensive once again.  
“Because of what happened with me and Sara,” Alex said gently.   
Understanding reached Ava’s brain and her face contorted into a mix of confusion, denial, and betrayal. Why wouldn’t Sara have mentioned that her and Alex had been together? As a matter of fact, she had very clearly told Ava “that things weren’t like that with Alex.”  
“Because if it is, I just want you to know that what happened between us was months ago and it was just the one time. I was still mourning the end of my engagement and she was denying her feelings for you, I’m pretty sure, and we had way too many drinks at a wedding rehearsal and things just got out of hand. We agreed to just be friends and that’s all we are or ever will be,” Alex rambled on.  
“I, uh,” Ava struggled to find words but she needed Alex to stop talking. She needed to process what she had just found out.  
“Ava, are you okay?” Alex asked. She could see the woman spiraling and reached out to touch her arm but Ava jumped away like the touch burned her.   
“I’ve gotta go,” Ava rushed out as she shot up from the ground and exited the training room, leaving Alex in the quiet room alone, wondering what had just happened.   
Sara was going to kill her.

DEO (Three Days Later)  
The next few days after Alex had dropped the bomb on Her about the agent’s history with her girlfriend, Ava stayed to herself for the most part. She was trying to work out her feelings about Sara keeping information from her. She watched each day as Sara and Alex exchanged easy banter or Sara would do that thing she does when she wants to make someone blush. She would watch Alex fall for it every time and turn into an awkward stuttering mess. One night, the agent had invited Sara and Ava for drinks after work and she sat quietly most of the night as Sara questioned Alex about Maggie and if she was dating anyone new.   
Ava internally berated herself for being insecure and mildly angry at Sara because the whole time they were out together, Sara would brush Ava’s fingers with her own and she would sneak kisses onto Ava’s cheek and lips. She sat the whole night with her arm around the back of Ava’s chair, playing with Ava’s blonde hairs that hung loose down her back. Sara was being the perfect girlfriend in every meaning of the world but Ava couldn’t kick her damn emotions. She knew she was being silly about this whole thing but she couldn’t help the twist in her stomach when she thought about Sara and Alex being together. When she thought about the way Alex could make Sara stumble and get awkward when she complimented her. She used to be the only one that could do that to Sara, but here was this strong, smart, sexy, DEO agent from another earth who could give Sara all of the same things she could, plus some and with less baggage. Ava was one of thousands but Alex was one of a kind. Why would Sara want her when she could have someone like Alex?  
Other than the one night out though, it wasn’t too hard to lay low, considering Winn and Nate had finally tracked down the group of metas and the team had been going after them one by one.  
They had quickly figured out that the metas weren’t prepared for Supergirl to have as much backup as she did and once they were able to separate the group, it wasn’t difficult to detain them. Alex and J’onn walked each of the metas into detainment personally, thanking the members of the Legends for their help.  
That night, Kara threw a party at her apartment for the group. They all drank way too much and passed out, scattered around Kara’s apartment.  
The next morning, Alex, Winn, J’onn, and Kara all stood outside the Waverider wishing the Legends safe travels back to their earth. They exchanged hugs and hand shakes as each of the Legends boarded the Waverider. Sara was the last to say her goodbyes as Ava waited a few feet behind her with her hands behind her back.  
She shook J’onn and Winn’s hands first before pulling Kara into a tight hug. The Kryptonian squeezed her a little too hard and she chuckled. “Remember what I told you about the Luthor woman,” Sara whispered so only Kara could hear. The superhero blushed hard as she pulled from the hug, remembering the conversation her and Sara had the night before. “You can call us any time you need us,” she said at a normal voice this time.  
She moved to Alex lastly and smiled at the woman. “Looks like I’m the one going to a different earth AND time this time,” she laughed before accepting the offered hug from Alex. “Be safe out there and uh, call Sam. It’s time to move past Maggie, Alex,” she said in a low voice to the taller woman who nodded into her neck.  
With that, she turned and walked to Ava, put an arm around her waist and the two boarded the Waverider together, waving as the cargo bay door closed and the ship took off and disappeared into the sky, right before their eyes.  
Waverider (Two Weeks Later)  
Ava was sitting quietly on her side of Sara’s bed, reading a book. Sara had asked her to meet her here but their mission was taking a little longer than expected, in true Legends fashion.   
Finally, she heard the door to Sara’s bedroom open and she sat her book down on the nightstand, taking in the blonde who had just entered the room. She wore a sad expression that Ava hadn’t seen in a long while.   
“What’s wrong? Did the mission not go well?” Ava asked.  
Sara sighed and sat down on the end of the bed, facing Ava. “The mission went great.”  
“Then what’s wrong?” Ava asked in confusion.  
“Us,” Sara said as she made eye contact with the other woman. “Ava, it’s been clear the last couple weeks that you’re distancing yourself from me and if you don’t want to be in this relationship anymore, I understand.”  
“What are you talking about Sara?” Ava asked as she folded her legs and scooted closer to Sara, taking the woman’s hands in her own.  
“You…you don’t act the same around me anymore. You don’t tell me what you’re feeling at all anymore, you just close off from me. You didn’t even call me last week when you had it out with Gary. You’re even different in bed. You won’t meet my eyes and you barely let me touch you anymore,” Sara said sadly. “If you don’t want to be with me, I’d rather end it now than drag it out.”  
“No, Sara, I love you, you know that,” Ava explained quickly.  
“It hasn’t seemed like it lately.”  
“I want to be with you more than anything, that’s why I’ve been different lately. I’m trying to be better. Easier for you to love,” Ava explained.  
“I loved you, the way you were before. Why would you change? Is this because of the clone thing because I told you that…” Sara started to say but was interrupted by Ava.  
“No, I’m pretty much to terms with the whole being a clone thing,” she said honestly.  
“Then what is going on?” Sara asked in frustration.  
“I’m trying to be more like Alex!” Ava said suddenly and more loudly than she intended.   
“Alex?” Sara asked, her tone dropping down to a normal level again. “Danvers? Why would you want to be more like Danvers?”  
Ava shrugged.  
“No, you don’t get to do that,” Sara said. “What did you mean?”  
Ava sighed and shook her head. “I know you and Alex hooked up when your friends Barry and Iris got married.”  
“How did you—-Alex told you?” Sara asked and Ava simply nodded. “Okay, then she must have told you that it was just a one time thing and that we’re just friends now?” Ava nodded again. “So you’re mad at me for sleeping with Alex and that’s what this is all about?” Ava shook her head, still not making eye contact with Sara. “Then if you’re not mad at me, what is going on?”  
“You were comfortable with her,” Ava explained slowly. “When we went to Earth 38, you seemed happy being around her. You guys had inside jokes and you made each other awkward and she’s perfect. She’s smart and funny and strong and a badass.”  
“You’re all those things too and I don’t have feelings for Alex,” Sara said, rejoining their hands.  
“Yeah, but I come with a lot more baggage. I figured if I learned how to better compartmentalize my feelings and stop putting everything on you, you would be happier with me,” Ava’s speech was heavy with unshed tears that she was fighting back with every ounce of strength she had.  
Sara shook her head in disbelief, “Can’t you see that I love everything about you; and that includes your baggage? We have matching sets and I think that’s part of the beauty of our relationship, we help each other with it. I want to know when you’re sad or angry or happy. I don’t want you to hide those things from me. Alex and I had a one time thing but it was purely lust and alcohol driven and we are just friends now. I don’t want to be with Alex Danvers or an Alex Danvers copy. I want to be with the one and only Ava Sharpe, Director of the Time Bureau, certified badass. I love you for exactly who you are, Ava, and that means every part of you.” Sara ended her speech with a gentle kiss to Ava’s lips and she could taste the salty tears that were running down Ava’s cheeks. She placed a gentle hand on Ava’s face and connected their foreheads as she pulled away. “Can I please make love to you now?” Ava’s nod was all the permission she needed as she pushed the blonde back on the bed and slipped her body between the taller woman’s thighs.   
She peppered kisses down her cheek, heading for her neck, and grazed her hands down Ava’s side, finding the bottom of her shirt and slipping her hand underneath it. Ava shivered as she ran a hand up her ribs, lifting her shirt as she did so. She broke the kiss long enough to pull Ava’s shirt over her head and toss it on the floor before removing her own and adding it to the growing pile. She bent down and kissed Ava’s exposed, toned stomach and continued the path up her stomach, between her breasts, up her neck, finally arriving at trembling lips.   
“I love you, Ava Sharpe,” she breathed into Ava’s parted lips. “You’re perfect just the way you are.”  
“I love you too, Sara Lance.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think and hit me up if you have any prompts here or on tumblr @lexaneverleft or on Twitter @CUKat23


End file.
